csifandomcom-20200225-history
Rush
Rush is the twentieth episode in season five of . Synopsis Horatio investigates a movie star's murder inside a celebrity rehab center. The probe reveals that the actor's candid confessions while in therapy, including some damaging secrets, may have led directly to his death. A troubled actor's corpse turns up in a stunt car's trunk. But evidence shows that the victim was killed at an upscale rehab facility for celebrities just before he planned to go public with a shocking Hollywood secret. Plot After the body of movie star Brody Lassiter is discovered in the trunk of a stuntman's car during a film shoot, the CSIs question those associated with the film, including the assistant director, Rod Vickers, the stuntman driving the car and Brody's assistant, Eddie Corbett. The CSIs learn that Brody had been out clubbing with Ron, but Ron claims he dropped the actor off safe, sound and sober at White Sands, the rehab center where he was staying. The head of the clinic grants Calleigh and Ryan access to Brody's room where they discover a rope used to hang Brody. The CSIs question Jerry, a fellow patient who snooped around in Brody's room, but he insists he was just looking for hidden alcohol. Ryan gets a hit in CODIS on a hair found in Brody's bed that matches Holly Reese, an aspiring actress doing a stint in White Sands as well. Holly admits to sleeping with Brody--and faking her addiction--but nothing more. When Ryan and Natalia discover a camera in Brody's room, their suspicions turn Peter Ashford, the head of the clinic. Ashford was selling pictures and videos of his clients, and he was the one who moved Brody's body, but he denies killing the actor. Delko traces the rope, which was made out of floss, to a patient named Jolene Kitt, who tells him that Brody confessed to her that he'd killed someone. Jolene confesses to Delko that she contemplated suicide, and he sympathizes with her plight and encourages her to get better. Horatio and Tripp question Brody's assistant, Eddie, about an actress that disappeared off of one of Brody's movies, but Eddie denies any wrong-doing on either his part or Brody's. Alexx examines Brody's body further and points out that Brody received a blow to the head at some point shortly before his death. She also makes note of healed rib fractures, indicating he was hit by something. Delko and Natalia search the news records from Brody's hometown in Pennsylvania and learn Brody was in a car crash with a woman named Diane Corbett-Eddie's sister. As part of his rehab program, Brody confessed to Eddie that he was in the car with Diane, and had in fact been driving. He moved her into the driver's seat after he realized she was dead and fled the scene. Eddie killed Brody in a fit of rage and hung him with the rope to make it look like a suicide. After Eddie is led off, Delko goes back to White Sands to see Jolene check out of the program. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast *Brendan Fehr as Dan Cooper * Alice Greczyn as Holly Reese * Nick Steele as Brody Lassiter * Adam LaVorgna as Eddie Corbett * Phil Morris as Peter Ashford * Steve Bacic as Rod Vickers * Myk Watford as Jerry Simmons * Samantha Streets as Jolene Kitt * Jennifer Sommerfield as Director * Ari Graynor as Elvina * John Burke as Newsman * Tina Battaglia as Newswoman #1 * Erica Shaffer as Newswoman #2 * Jo Anderson as Counselor * Serria Tawan as Female Patient * Tomm Bauer as Male Patient * Jesse Caron as Patient * Vanessa Ross as Celebrity Rehab Patient See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes